The Wings of Awe
by amoment
Summary: The history of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's relationship is told through the entries of an old journal and their shared love for words. A story of how two people fall in love, and their journey towards happiness together. Varies slightly from canon at times, future!Klaine with flashbacks.


**A/N: **This is rated K for now only because I am not quite sure where I plan on taking it rating-wise. It is very mild for now but expect the rating to go up in future chapters.

Kurt loves when he's up before his fiancé in the mornings; he loves that he can lay in bed and stare at the ceiling while he waits for Blaine to wake. He listens as the man next to him breathes deeply in his sleep, an occasional mumble interrupting the consistent pattern. He closes he eyes and smiles, stretching his legs further under the sheets until his toes bump something towards the bottom of the bed. He then remembers absentmindedly throwing his moleskine journal there the night earlier. He shimmies down beneath the covers to grab the small book, pausing briefly on his way back up to press a light kiss on the side of Blaine's ribcage. A slight sigh sounds from above, yet the other man stays asleep. Kurt sits up and leans against the headboard, opening the worn journal to the very first page. He reads the first entry, which is dated seven years prior. He grins as the memories come flooding back to him. The first day they met was a Friday, Kurt remembers perfectly: he had gone to Blaine's school to spy on McKinley's rival glee club, The Warblers. He remembers getting caught red handed by a boy in a prep school blazer who made a cheesy teen pop song sound incredibly romantic, he remembers talking to this boy for hours; they sat long after their coffee cups had emptied and talked and talked and talked. "There is an optical illusion about every person we meet." Kurt now sighs as he runs a finger over these words in the journal. His fingers bump against the dents and crevices the letters created, their conversation playing over in his mind.

"_So how did you know?" _ _He asks, "That I wasn't actually a new kid. That I was just spying." _

_Blaine laughs, "You aren't too hard to figure out." _

_Kurt scoffs, but smiles back hesitantly. "What, you just go around *figuring* people out?" He tries to seem clever and flirty but realizes that wasn't what Blaine had meant by "figure out". He looks down and blushes, feeling dumb. But Blaine is staring at him with a strange glint in his eyes. _

"_I do," he replies slowly, "I like to figure people out before they figure me out. There is an optical illusion about every person we meet." He grins at Kurt, his head tilted slightly._

_Kurt lets out the tiniest of breaths and pulls out a sharpie from his bag, swiftly writing down _optical illusion- r.w. emerson _on a napkin so that he would remember it later. It's an inherent reaction he has come accustomed to over the years, when he hears something he likes he writes it down so not to forget it. He grins awkwardly when he realizes that Blaine is leaning over the table to read what he had written. _

"_You knew that was Emerson," He states, looking at Kurt with wonder in his eyes. Kurt gazes back and bites his bottom lip. The two stare for quite some time without saying a word, letting their quiet breathing and the sounds of the coffee shoppe carry out their conversation. _

"_I like poetry," Kurt finally murmurs an explanation, not allowing their eye contact to falter even though he desperately wants to look away, it's something he's been working on. "Words are the only thing that hasn't left me when everything else has." Blaine feels his throat catch at the sound of Kurt's voice laced thickly with an emotion he couldn't quite name. He wants to reach out and grab the other boy's hand, to tell him that he was here and he wouldn't leave, but he stops himself before he does something he will probably regret immediately after. _

_He settles for a sympathetic smile and barely a whisper, "Kurt..." Kurt smiles widely and shakes his head vigorously as if saying "no" before Blaine could continue with whatever he planned on saying. Blaine understands and stays quiet._

_They once again sit in silence, Blaine reading Kurt's eyes cover to cover, Kurt fighting not to look away and in the same moment resisting the urge to throw the table that sat in front of him, a barrier from this person that he had just met and yet felt more comfortable with than anyone before him. He wanted to know everything about him, Kurt realizes as he sits and looks at the face of the smiling man before him. _

_Reluctantly, they get up to leave; Blaine throws out both of their empty cups and holds the door as they walk out. He's definitely a gentleman, Kurt decides as he mentally adds the fact to his_ About Blaine Anderson _list. _

_They reach their cars and Blaine leans over the side of his. "Hey Kurt," he says suddenly. Kurt glances up, already half way into his own car._

"_Yes?"_

"_It was a pleasure getting coffee with you."_

_Kurt's smile could probably be seen from the moon. "Illusion is the first of all pleasures," he says, still grinning and slides the rest of the way into his car, closing the door. _

_A few days pass, Kurt sits in Literature Class, idly playing with the spine of his favorite poetry book. He picks at the worn edges as his eyes slowly droop, the soft sound of his teachers voice lulling him to sleep. His phone buzzes three short times in his pocket, jolting him awake. He discreetly pulls it out and sucks in a breath with he sees Blaine's name light up the screen. _

**12:08pm Blaine Anderson:**  
Oscar Wilde.

**12:09pm Kurt Hummel:**  
What about him?

**12:13pm Blaine Anderson:**  
Illusions. First of all pleasures. Oscar Wilde was the person who said that. I was flipping through this book of his old poetry and it just hit me so I had to tell you.

**12:13pm Kurt Hummel:**  
I already knew that :p

**12:15pm Kurt Hummel:  
**But thank you for telling me, Blaine.

**12:17pm Blaine Anderson:**  
Right, right. God I forgot all about this book, I used to read his stuff all the time. Always my favorite.

_Kurt glances at the book he had been toying with for the majority of the hour and can't help but sigh happily. He adds _Likes Oscar Wilde Too _to the list in his head just as the bell rings. He checks his phone again as he enters the hallway. _

**12:32pm Blaine Anderson:**  
And for the record, I don't believe what you said about being an illusion, if that's what you were getting at. The pleasure of getting to know you was nothing but real for me.

_Kurt stops and leans against his locker, gawking at his phone. His heart has never pounded so quickly and lightly in his chest before._


End file.
